From Goku With Love
by FoxKIT 101
Summary: Being caged up for most of his life, and travelling on the road with his friends has prevented Son Goku from ever experiencing the whole concept of Valentines day, but the monkey wants to give it a shot anyway...


Another summers day in China heated the land below of which the 4 future heros settled dispersed.. well some of them... 3 In particular happened to be in the local market, of which was nothing but a long dirt road with scattered carts that sold merchindise of a different variety. The youngest of the heroes, Goku, happened to be standing near one of said carts- holding a small bag of vegetables while accompained by the enthusiastiac shopper, Hakkai while standing not too far from them was Gojyo, of whom happened to be staring dead at the sun while occasionally letting out his long and loud groans. Goku could only send the man daggers. It was obvious that the man was bored..well it was painfully obvious but if the half demon didn't want to shop then why did he tag along? Another loud groan was heard making the brunette sigh and glance over and down the road to the right of him. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the kappa... no.. It would be too easy and a big waste of energy especially during this hot day. The kappa in the distance inhaled again only to let out another loud and irritating groan, making the monkey's attention snap over to him once more. As the young chimp glared in the kappas general direction, he readied to open his mouth in order to harass however Hakkai quickly huffed and let out a, "What is it Gojyo-" which made the chimp stop and wait for an answer.

"Its Christmas..and yet I see no girls in which to give me gifts.." he groaned.

"How unfortunate." Hakkai spoke paying more attention to the cabbages he held rather Gojyos problems.

"Its Christmas already?" Goku blinked looking to the searing hot sky. "Are you sure? Its not snowing today or anything.."

"Not that Christmas monkey... Thats the regular Christmas. I'm talking about the Man-Christmas." Gojyo explained.

"Man Christmas?" the monkey repeated making the kappa nod and look to him.

"Don't tell me you know nothing of Man-Christmas?"

"I'm sure he's more confused at the fact you're calling the Holiday 'Man-Christmas' rather Valentines day." Hakkai spoke setting down a cabbage and picking up another.

"Valen..tines..day?" Goku repeated blinking in between his pauses. "Whats that?"

Gojyo turned full circle at monkey as he cocked his head more toward his left shoulder, "Thats the Man-Christmas monkey, werent' you paying attention-"

"-What Gojyo means to say Goku, is that Valentines day is a holiday in which people give gifts to the people they care for or admire. Preferably cards, chocolates, flowers or-"

"Now hold on Hakkai- he asked what it **was, **meaning he wants the truth." Gojyo interrupted. "Goku if you wanna know what Valentines day really is, then I'll tell you."

"Um Okay. Shoot Gojyo." Goku spoke.

Hakkai raised an easing hand to Goku, "Now don't listen to him Goku he-"

"**I **will!" Gojyo cut off. "Y'see.. this christmas means that the gift, is the woman you bag."

"Woman.. I bag?" the boy blinked.

"Exactly. Y'see Goku, during this wonderful and magnificent day, women seem to be more.. _open_.. to the fact that a man is willing to be in their lives. But only today can you _get in_ and _get out_ without having to deal with the consequences we know as..relationships... You know what I mean?"

The monkey scratched his head for a second before letting out a 'no'. Leaving Gojyo to lean down to the kids height and wrap his left arm around the boys shoulders while his right extended before the child and at the scenery before him.

"Look ahead Goku, and tell me what you see?" the Kappa questioned.

The golden eyes of the monkey scanned around the chalky area of town, seeing nothing but dusty wooden shops, with the abundant shop carts sitting before them, a variety of different people scattering around the long street and sandy floors that repelled the suns beating heat and burned through the soles of everyones shoes. Yep.. that was pretty much what he saw.

"I see...a lotta dust, people and vegetable carts." the monkey let out. "Gojyo.. What does any of that have to do with gifts?"

The half demon facepalmed himself as he glanced at the boy beside him, "You really are a stupid monkey.." he uttered standing straight and putting his hands back into his leather jacket. "But then again.. I don't see much merchandise out here anyway.."

"What are you talking about? There are a lot of carts and food to buy." Goku stated.

"I meant gifts- I mean.. pretty girls monkey." Gojyo cleared up. "All the women here are mothers, grandma's and jailbait.. meaning no gifts for me..." he spoke sinking his head.

"Valentines day is today?" Goku asked looking to Hakkai for assurance.

Hakkai nodded showing his usual fox smile, "Yes, and tonight I'll be making a big meal- take that as my gift to you."

"Alright!" The monkey let out, his face now big and bright.

"But promise me something Goku." Hakkai spoke turning to the boy now. "Do not listen to what Gojyo says, Valentines day is about cards and appreciating the people that care for you." Hakkai explained once more while Gojyo shook his head in the back.

Goku blinked for a second- He still didn't know what Valentines day was completely.. but he got the gist. He was supposed to get gifts for the people he cared for and that seemed easy enough after all there were only four. The monkey smiled to himself figuring this to be an easy task that he had all day to plan, so he simply ran over to Gojyo and shoved the bag of groceries in his arms before chuckling and running off- leaving the two men he left behind to stare.

"...Now look what you did." the half demon uttered.

"Me!-?" Hakkai jumped.

Down the road, the monkey ran feeling the thoughts and ideas of gifts for his friends race through at the same speed he was going in reality.

"I can't wait..I'm going to get Sanzo some meatbuns and Gojyo some meatbuns and then Hakkai some meatbuns.. and then I'll get myself some meatbuns and then..!-!-!"

The monkey slowed down a bit until it was a full on stop and he found himself in the center of passing people.. What if Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai didn't like meatbuns? When they go out to restaurants that always what he gets but not the others..

Goku folded his arms finding himself in a sticky situation now, however a call made him jerk and glance about through the passing people. He scanned the area of dusty shops and carts only to see a young woman behind a cart of vegetables wave at him and gesture him to waltz over, this made the boy slowly and cautiously make it over to the girl. As soon as he was close enough he stared raising a brow while the girl smiled leaning on her cart.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but feel you were in need of some help or something.. Anything I can do?"

"... Uh...I..."

"Well come on don't be shy." the woman urged waving her left hand about limply. "Ask me anything and I'll try to help."

"Valentines day is today.. but I dont' know what to get my friends..." he mumbled glancing down defeated. "I was thinking meatbuns..but I think I'm the only one who likes those.. I heard chocolates were the things to get..but I don't know where to get those..plus now that I think about it.. I dont' have any money.."

"Thats all?" the woman wondered raising a brow. "If you don't know what to get them, then just write them a really nice card." she suggested.

"Huh?" the boy blinked. "...But I.."

"Don't worry-" The woman interupted. "If they're your friends then they'll like anything you jot down."

"Really?"

The woman nodded leaving the monkey to flash all of his teeth and run off- What the lady failed to listen to was the fact that Goku didn't really know how to write or spell, but he had seen Sanzo write before, and also the monks at the temple where he used to live before his journey even started. Again the boy flashed all of his teeth, except this time to himself as he knew the exact place to get a pen and paper.

* * *

"You need what now?" Sanzo asked with a glare and risen eyebrow as he eyed the monkey from over his newspaper.

"I need a lot of papers and a writing thing you use to draw on the papers and a paper case that you put papers in." Goku explained all the while moving his hands about to add detail.

"Why?"

"Sanzo~ I can't just tell you!" the monkey whined. "Just give me the stuff and I'll give it right back when I'm done!"

"Who're you yelling at?" the monk questioned making Hakkai in the background, chuckle to himself.

After completely losing Goku at the market earlier today he didn't expect to see him so soon at home.. well their temporary home/hotel/apartment/place to stay for cheap. He also didn't expect him to come back with a request for pen and paper no less, but either way he didn't want to step between he and Sanzo's squabbles after all he had a dinner to cook. He looked at the counter he stood before, taking in the sight of different vegetables that he previously laid about. It made him smile..however a certain cabbage he bought didn't look right... it didnt' look fresh.

"Hakkai!~" Goku whined running over to him. "Can you get me the stuff I want from Sanzo?"

"Depends." The man answered lifting the certain cabbage and inspecting it. "-Sanzo, can I get the stuff Goku wants from you?"

"Not unless you want a bullet in your head." The monk answered turning a page in his newspaper.

"Alright then." Hakkai let out, leaving it apparent Goku's question was answered and the convorsation was over.

Goku growled before walking over to the table Sanzo sat at and pulling out a chair for himself only so that his forehead could crashland on it. Only moments later did the monkey lift his head to see if he had gotten their attention however to his _surprise _they didn't. Sanzo only turned a page in his newspaper again while the older brunette in the small kitchen area, lifted another cabbage and inspected it for a good 10 minutes or so then glanced at the another cabbage that looked exactly the same.. This left Goku to sigh and put his head back onto the table however lift again once hearing someone open the door.. the someone obviously being Gojyo.

"Honey's I'm home." he called still glum. "Hm? Monkey.. why the long face."

"Sanzo wont give me paper." the boy spoke scrunching his face into a pout.

Gojyo glanced at the monk raising a brow, whilst the blonde man gave him a certain glance that made him hold his hands up in surrender. "Ah I get it.. the 'don't ask; don't shoot policy' right.."

With that the half demon took a seat at the table as well, and waited for food to present itself, but first he had to press on the monkeys nerves.. It was almost like a ritual.

"So what if he won't give you paper monkey, its not like you were going to do anything with it." the kappa laughed.

"Yes I was."

"Oh really? What were you gonna do?"

"He was going to write a letter to his Valentine." Hakkai uttered jokingly while still looking at the green sprouts in his hands.

This made Gojyo bust out into laughter while occasionally Sanzo would spurt out his lowest chuckle. Goku only folded his arms and sat up straight in his seat watching the men laugh, but in the end spoke, "He's right. I wanted to write something for someone I saw a moment ago."

In that moment the men stopped and stared. Gojyo's face fell while Hakkai's cabbages suffered the same fate and Sanzo's face twisted with the expression of shock and confusion. They were just playing.. but did Goku really want to go out of his way and ask out a girl? That couldn't happen..

"Goku, I'm sure you feel having a girlfriend right now is cool because you see your peers doing it.. but you can't obligate yourself to a commitment like that." Hakkai explained before Gojyo leaned closer to Goku and blocked off Hakkais vision.

"-You stupid monkey, have you forgotten our goal here? We're going to the west- You can't just find a girl and break her heart! Especially on this day-"

"Isn't that what you do all the time?" Sanzo questioned shooting the kappa a glance. "You call it something stupid...'man christmas' or something right?"

"Its not stupid and this isn't about me!" Gojyo voiced.

Goku stood from the table at that moment, "I'm going out.." he mumbled befoe he began to walk towards the door.

Hakkai glanced over his shoulder, "Goku-" he called grabbing the boys attention before he had actually gotten a palm on the knob of the entrance, "Don't you wanna stay for a moment longer? Dinners almost ready.."

"I'm not hungry." the teen spoke before stepping out of the home and slamming the door behind him shortly after.

This left Sanzo to raise a brow at the boys actions while Gojyo leaned back in his chair and eased his arms behind his head. "Uh-Oh..Guys.. the monkeys mad at us.. What do we do?" he asked with a sacastic smirk on his face.

"Easy." Sanzo spoke before looking back to his paper. "We ignore it until it passes."

"Something tells me, thats only going to make matters worse." Hakkai spoke turning full circle.

"He's acting out to get attention." Sanzo revealed. "We ignore it."

"Yes boss." Gojyo let out humoring the monk.

Hakkai only frowned before shrugging slightly and turning back to his vegetables in which he prepared. It was after the food was cooked that night fell and the men realized that Goku didn't return, which of course worried Hakkai and Gojyo, but only seemed to piss the monk off. They had already planned to leave this town by nightfall and the monkey was doing nothing but slowing down the process of going West, however before the monk could bite everyones heads off about the monkeys behaviour, said monkey returned just in time. Without any words said the men entered the jeep and drove off into the night with silence as their music. Gojyo glanced to the monkey beside him while Hakkai did the same, however using his rearview mirrors to glance at the child while Sanzo looked at the road ahead. The silence was devestating for the Kappa, not to mention just awkward.. it didn't feel right to just listen to wind brush passed his ears instead of the usual bickering the monkey would provide. With this his smirked to himself and sighed.

"Hey monkey, we're sorry for hurtin your feelings back there, we were just poking fun. Don't be so sensitive about it."

"Hm?" Goku hummed looking to the kappa.

"He's right." Hakkai added. "We're were only pal'ing around, but I guess we know where the line is with you. We're sorry Goku." he finished holding his left hand close in an prayer type of manner.

"What are you guys talking about?" Goku blinked sitting straight in his seat now.

"We're talking about your piss-poor attitude- today." Sanzo let out. "Hakkai and Gojyo won't stop whining about it so just accept their apoligy so we could just move on."

"My attitude? ...OH YEAH! How could I forget!" the monkey smiled while digging into the left pocket.

Everyone turned to glance at the monkey now, except for Hakkai he had to look at the boy through his rearview- but to their surprise Goku pulled out 3 crumbled envelops and gave them to the guys of whom stared it confused leaving the little monkey to laugh.

"Well dont' just stare at them- Open them up!" Goku urged.

Hakkai took his hands off the wheel and let Hakkuryuu take over as he opened his envelope whilst everyone else in the car did the same. Goku on the other hand eased his arms behind his head and smiled to himself watching the others. As the men tore open the paper casings and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper they read what happened to be the worst possible writing they've ever seen in their lives.

"Y'see when I left I went back to this lady who sold vegetables back at the town- she gave me paper and a pen and helped me to write these for you guys." Goku explained. "I'm not really mad, I just made that all up so I could go out and do this for you- Happy Valentimez Daaa~"

Before the monkey could sing any longer, Sanzo had reached for the fan in his vestment and smacked the boy upside his head the hardest he could, "You moron! You got a pissy fit just to write a Valentines letter!"

"OWWW~ I told you I was playing Sanzo~" the monkey cried.

This made Hakkai and Gojyo tear up as they tried their hardest to hold back their laughter, however to their dismay..and mostly Goku's they couldn't.

"Oh my God- Why does you're 'A' look like a '4'?" The kappa laughed.

"Oh my Goku- This was nice and all, but its just too much." Hakkai laughed.

"I dunno if its cursive or just regular text!" Gojyo wheezed hitting his knee.

This made Goku tighten his fists, "This is the last time I ever write you guys a Valentimez!" he shouted standing in the car now.

"Hahahah- stop- stop please, I can't feel my ribs!" Hakkai cried.

"Its called 'Valen**tines**' monkey! Valen**tines**!" Gojyo hollared.

Hakkai's foot smashed on the brake making Goku fly over the still laughing men and fall to the dirt just before the car. He groaned as he rubbed his head and sat up looking to the guys who suddenly stopped but then broke out into laughter once more. Goku sat on the ground still rubbing his head as he looked at the guys who eventually stopped their laughs to stand in the car, with that Gojyo spoke.

"Oh.. monkey that was a good one." he laughed as he rubbed the area under his eyes. "This... really made my day."

"It did?" Goku blinked.

Gojyo nodded, "Its definitely the most interesting card I've gotten."

"I love it!" Hakkai said still chuckling.

"Huh? Wait a minute." the monkey glared as he stood. "You guys were just laughing at my cards! What do you mean you like them!-?"

"Just because we laughed at them doesn't mean we dont like them, monkey." Gojyo spoke. "It aint a girl.. but I still like it."

"For once I have to agree with Gojyo." Hakkai nodded. "We laughed more at your attempt to write rather than the thought of the gift Goku.."

The monkey blinked 3 solid times before letting out a, "Huh?" With that Gojyo and Hakkai smiled, "Happy Valentimez Day."

"-You stupid monkey." Sanzo added just before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Goku smiled that instant feeling a certain warmth flutter around his heart but before the boy could feel more of the somewhat ticklish feeling Sanzo and flicked his cig at him getting him to focus.

"Quit standing in the middle of the road and get in the car dumbass."

"O-Oh right!"

Without another word uttered the monkey raced in the car and got in his usual seat, unfortunately that meant more jokes from Gojyo and laughter from Hakkai and some slight ridicule from Sanzo during the drive, however even with all that the monkey kept a smile on his face.. It wasn't the reaction he imagined from his peers, but what he got wasn't exactly out of character either.. So instead of dwelling on it, the monkey took their jokes and laughed with them.. He couldn't be more happier... but he knew he wasn't going to do that ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** eh I just felt like making this for V-day but eh = -=

I felt it was a little rushed, which it was, but eh... :B


End file.
